


The Bright Moon Represents My Heart

by chickwen



Series: circle of fifths [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Excessive pov switches for The Effect, Fluff, Future Fic, Headcanon: Oikawa sucks at driving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moongazing?, One Shot, Post-Canon, Songfic, Stargazing, They're on the Olympic team in this one but it's only mentioned for like one sentance, They're stupid and in love and I'm weak, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickwen/pseuds/chickwen
Summary: Tooru is always endlessly spontaneous and Tobio finds he's just along for the ride.Or: They go stargazing and it ends with them getting engaged
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: circle of fifths [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541989
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222





	The Bright Moon Represents My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This includes the song 月亮代表我的心 (The Bright Moon Represents My Heart) by Teresa Teng which is one of my all time favorite songs. Please go give it a listen you won't regret it! Also I did my best to translate the lyrics into English but my Mandarin is pretty shit lol. Please enjoy!

_You ask how deeply I love you, how much I love you_

Tobio stared at Tooru as the older man drove them away from the suburbs. The sun long began to set, the star giving its last parting wishes to the sky as it disappeared under the horizon to make way for the moon. The clouds were flushing hues of orange and pink as the indigo night sky slowly crept up with the spinning of the globe. The warm light gave Tooru’s skin a lovely glow and turned his eyes golden and Tobio idly wondered how on earth he got so lucky.

Tooru looked over and raised a mischievous eyebrow, “Admiring the view?”

“Yeah, the sunset is really pretty.” Tobio said flatly.

A comical pout came over the other’s face, “Awh. Tobio-chan, you’re supposed to say _I’m_ pretty.”

"The Sun is prettier."

"Mean!"

“There’s a speed bump coming up.”

“Eh? Wah!”

Tobio rolled his eyes and gripped the handle above the window as they flew over a speed bump, “You’re a horrible driver.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“You’re going thirty-five in a fifteen.”

“I am? Oh, whoops.”

“How did you even get your license?” Tobio asked as they began to slow down, “You should have just let me drive and given me directions.”

“But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

“If I don’t know where we’re going then it’s still a surprise.”

Tooru huffed and pressed his index fingers to Tobio’s lips, “You know what? You just shush and let me drive.”

  
_My affection is real, my love is real_

Tooru absently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. The sun had just set, leaving room for the clean darkening sky. No matter how much he loved Tokyo, the night skies in Miyagi were far clearer. It might actually be what he missed most after moving to the city. Neon lights had their own kind of beauty, but it could hardly hold a candle to the gentle starlight like pin holes pricked against the black atmosphere. It was still relatively light out though, they wouldn’t be able to really see the stars for another thirty minutes or so. But that didn’t matter, they weren’t at their destination just yet.

He looked over and laughed through his nose. Tobio had fallen asleep. For all the other man’s talk about being the better driver, Tobio always preferred being the passenger so he could be lulled into a nap with the gentle humming of the car. His head was lolled to the side and expertly balanced between the headrest and the seat belt. His hair had fallen out from where he kept it tucked behind his ears and joined those stubbornly short pieces that always hid his forehead.

Tooru reached over to brush those strands back behind Tobio’s ear before he allowed himself to cup the man’s adorably round cheek. Instinctively, Tobio leaned into his touch and Tooru felt his heart swell up before he turned his attention back to the road.

Oh what it is to be a man in love.

  
_One soft kiss, has already moved my heart_

Tobio woke up to something pressed against his lips. He immediately recognized it as Tooru’s, he knew from the slightly rough texture. Never chapped, but always dry. The brunet would always use his dry lips as an excuse to steal kisses because Tobio was always wearing chapstick.

Tobio returned the kiss before opening his eyes to see that Tooru’s smiling face. His boyfriend was standing outside the car, allowing the frigid fall air into the vehicle. “Wake up we’re here.”

“Where are we?” Tobio said as he unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

“Use your eyes.” Tooru said as he backed up and gestured to a hill.

Tobio furrowed his brows, “What are we doing here?”

“Stargazing obviously.”

He frowned and pouted up at Tooru, “But it’s so cold. I don’t want to just sit outside and get hypothermia.”

Tooru rolled his eyes and grasped Tobio by the wrist, “Just shut up. Let’s go have fun c’mon.”

“Fine.” Tobio said as he closed the door to the car and allowed himself to be hauled up the hill.

Once on top, Tobio looked around and frowned at no place to sit. Just as he was about to voice his opinions, he watched as his boyfriend began scaling the tree. Once on a large, sturdy branch, Tooru looked down with a grin, “Come up here, the view is better.”

“You’re a child.”

“Don’t be so lame, come on Tobio-chan.” Tooru said as he dropped a light loose twig on top Tobio’s head. He sighed, but resolutely Tobio pulled himself up and he looked for a sturdy branch across from Tooru’s. But the brunet had other plans, “Sit next to me.”

“It’ll break.”

“No it won’t come here.”

Like with everything else, Tobio couldn’t find it in himself to say no to him. So against his better judgement, Tobio carefully sat himself next to Tooru who brushed the twig that had gotten stuck out of his hair.

  
_One time of deep affection, has called me to miss you ever since then_

Tooru had his arm around Tobio’s shoulders who had his head rested against his. He felt Tobio playing with a loose string from the outer seam next to his left knee as he rambled on about which constellation was which. He hadn’t intended to spend the whole time rambling, but Tooru always found himself turning into such an idiot around Tobio. Although he had the sneaking suspicion that Tobio didn’t mind.

They both lost track of time. Tooru didn’t know how long they’d been sitting in the tree, but long enough for the moon to rise to the middle of the sky. But, when Tobio released an involuntary shiver, Tooru figured it was time to go. He sighed and then wrapped both arms around the other man and pressed his face into cold dark hair, “Let’s go. You’re getting cold.”

“I was cold the whole time. We can stay.” Tobio said, voice muffled by Tooru’s scarf.

“Well we don’t want you dying of hypothermia do we?”

“Now you’re worried about that?”

“Shh. Don’t ruin the moment.”

“What moment?”

Tooru chuckled and pulled away from the hug to look at Tobio. His tan was starting to go with the Summer months long passed. The gold beginning to be replaced by a fair, rosy complexion that didn’t hide the frost induced flush on his cheeks as well.

“You’re so cute.”

The loss of his tan also made it easier to see the furious embarrassment blooming on his cheeks like red peonies. Tobio huffed and looked away, “I’m not.”

“You are.” Tooru said, “Now let’s go. We can get hot chocolate at the house.”

  
_You ask me how much I love you, how much I love you_

Tobio followed Tooru down the tree and they stood on the top of the hill for a few more moments, gazing at the stars.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Tooru observed with a gorgeous smile on his face.

Tobio nodded in agreement, not bothering to say that he’d said it a million times during their stay in the tree, “Yeah.”

“Not as beautiful as you though.”

“God, you’re such a sap.”

Tooru laughed, “Your sap.”

“Unfortunately.”

“But you love me.”

“I do.” Tobio said honestly.

Tooru smiled at him, “I love you too.”

  
_You go think one thought, you go look one look_

As they walked down the hill, Tooru held Tobio’s hand tightly, warming the chilly fingers between his own cold ones. Once more, he gazed up at the moon and then thought of something.

“Let’s get married.”

Tobio froze and whipped his head to stare at Tooru wildly, “W-What?”

Tooru stopped too and grinned, “Let’s get married. Maybe after the Olympics. It can be small, we’ll just invite our families and close friends. I’ll wear a white suit because I look good in white and you can wear black and you can walk down the aisle and we can get Yacchan’s girls to be the flower girls. Hajime can be my best man and Shouyou can be yours. We should do it in Miyagi—”

“W-Wait a second!” Tobio said breathlessly, “Y-You dumbass— I don’t— Are— Are you proposing to me? You can’t just say all this stuff and—”

Tooru cut off Tobio with a kiss before he pulled away, “Marry me.”

Tobio stared up at Tooru with wide blue eyes and a brilliant red blush aflame on his face, “I— You don’t even have a ring.”

Tooru laughed and got down on one knee then plucked a long strand of grass from the ground. He tied it around Tobio’s left ring finger securely then took both of Tobio’s hands in his, “Kageyama Tobio. Just like the moon, my love for you won’t ever go away. Whatever changes in our life, I promise I won’t ever stop loving you. So will you marry me?”

“God you’re so fucking stupid and cheesy I hate you.” Tobio said as he tackled Tooru into a hug.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes you dumbass.” Tobio said thickly, as he cried into Tooru’s jacket.

“Awh, babe, don’t cry.” Tooru said, unable to help the smile in his voice.

Tobio smacked him on the chest and pulled away to sit on his heels while Tooru sat up. His royal blue eyes were glassy and sparkling in the moonlight. Tobio quickly wiped his eyes and sniffed, “You better buy me a ring later. I don’t want to wear grass on my finger for the rest of my life.”

“I will don’t worry.” Tooru said as he cupped his <strike>boyfriend’s</strike>\- fiancé’s face in his hands. The heat of Tobio’s face warming his fingers, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tobio sniffed as more happy tears escaped his eyes.

Tooru laughed and kissed the tears off of him before pulling Tobio forward into a proper one. Their first one as fiancés, under the smiling moon above them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, I wrote it in like an hour so it's probably not the best but I just ship them so hard and I Could Not pass up this idea. Like I said go give the song a listen! I cut out some verses for cohesiveness' sake and my translation might be a little off but that's just how I interpret it.  



End file.
